Rockabye
|artist = ft. and |year = 2016 |mode = Dueto |nogm = 3https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hw9LLxREzA |dg = / |pc = / |gc = / |perf = Yohann Hebi Daher (P1) Soraya Gacem (P2) |mc = Electric Violet }} "Rockabye" de ft. e está incluída em . Dançarinos A rotina é um dueto entre um homem e uma mulher. P1 P1 tem cabelos pretos e com os ombros encaracolados, e usa um gorro laranja, um par de óculos de sol, uma camisa preta com linhas azuis, triângulos amarelos e laranja e uma guarnição laranja, calças pretas com trapezoide azul na perna esquerda e laranja sapatos. P2 P2 tem cabelos pretos curtos e veste um chapéu de balde preto, um colete de laranja e preto com X pretos, um top preto, um colar em formato de losango dourado, duas pulseiras de laranja no pulso direito, uma saia laranja com ziguezagues pretos e uma guarnição amarela , Meias pretas e sandálias de laranja. Rockabye_coach_1_big.png|P1 Rockabye_coach_2_big.png|P2 Movimentos Dourados Existem 3 Movimentos Dourados na rotina. Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2: Traga o braço direito para baixo, golpeando-o no joelho direito. Movimento Dourado 3: Traga seu braço direito para baixo em um semicírculo (P1 faz antes de P2). Rockabye gm1 low quality.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 Rockabye gm2 low quality.png|Movimento Dourado 3 (P1) Picto.jpeg|Movimento Dourado 3 (P2) RockabyeGM1.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 (P2) em-jogo Fundo O fundo contém muitos círculos coloridos. É principalmente rosa, branco e laranja. Existem algumas linhas pequenas e pretas compreendidas em forma de círculo. Há também linhas de linhas pequenas e brancas. Estes círculos bombeiam e mudaram de tamanho. No verso de Sean Paul, o cenário é dividido entre preto e laranja, com um círculo que também está dividido. Este círculo é branco à esquerda e preto à direita. Contém pequenos triângulos negros à esquerda e pequenos círculos de laranja à direita. Vários triângulos aparecem nas metades coloridas. O círculo também muda para metade laranja e meio preto. O cenário logo muda para preto e depois em branco, ambos com triângulos coloridos ao redor. Depois, há um círculo rosa em um cenário azul por um curto período de tempo. No coro, mais círculos aparecem eo pano de fundo é meio azul e meio rosa. Curiosidades * Esta é a segunda música de Sean Paul na série, depois de Cheap Thrills. * Na pré-visualização do canal Just Dance UK para esta música, o título está incorreto como "Rockaby", Mesmo na miniatura.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JttnWtGpjq8 Galeria Game Files Rockabye.jpg|''Rockabye'' Rockabye Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Rockabye_AlbumBKG.png|Classic’s album background (7th-Gen) Rockabye banner bkg.png|Classic’s menu banner (8th-Gen) Rockabye_cover@2x.jpg| cover 716.png|P2's avatar Pictos-atlas_rockabye.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Rockabye menu.png|''Rockabye'' on the menu Rockabye coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Rockabye CoachMenu 7gen.jpeg| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Promotional Images Rockabye-Clean-Bandit-Sean-Paul-Anne-Marie_Widescreen_293278.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Rockabye gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay Behind the Scenes Rockabye BTS.jpg|Behind the Scenes Others Rockabye thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Rockabye thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 2Rockabye!.JPG|Glitch on Rockabye p1 foot glitch.png|The glitch with P1 s left foot Videos Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Official Video Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Rockabye - Just Dance 2018 Rockabye - Just Dance Now Rockabye - Just Dance 2019 Rockabye - Just Dance Now Extraction Just Dance 2018 - Rockabye - NO HUD Referencias en: Categoria:Músicas por Clean Bandit Categoria:Músicas por Sean Paul Categoria:Músicas por Anne-Marie